Rosalie's Unhappy Ending
by ampersands
Summary: Rosalie's POV throughout Ch. 7; Unhappy Ending, in Eclipse. Not repetitive, I promise. SPOILERS D: T to be safe. ON PERMANANT HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie's POV throughout her story.

Don't worry, it won't be exactly the same as the story in Eclipse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Rosalie Hale. Otherwise this wouldn't be a **fan**fic. YOU SILLY PEOPLE.

Dedicated to my buddeh and fellow TwiTard Kirsty. LY Kirst :)

PS: I officially suck at paragraphs. Someone please shoot me.

--

I could hear her moving about, growling to herself. Rocking back on my heels outside Edward's door, I reconsidered what I was doing. Bella deserved to know, but I didn't want to give her nightmares. Steeling myself, I remembered that this was _Edward's _girl. He's probably tested her nerves a thousand times over already. My pallid hand dwelled on the handle, and I cursed myself.

_Damnit, Rose. _My inwardly directed anger suddenly dulled, confidence sweeping through me. An adrenaline rush? Wait, maybe vampires didn't get those. "Thanks," I whispered. Jasper's eyes glinted at me through the darkness before disappearing in the direction of Alice's room (_A/N: Who knows what they'll get up to in there. Lmao._), and I opened the door gently, feeling the moonlight from the window against my face.

"Can I come in?" I asked, unsure. Bella sat up, moving herself to the end of the sofa. Her brunette hair was slightly mussed from lying on the pillow, but her chestnut eyes were wide and alert, framed by thin lashes.

"Sure, come on in." Her voice seemed higher than usual, and I bit my lip. She really didn't like me, did she?

She looked like she was trying to figure something out, and I wondered why she didn't think she belonged with Edward. My overcurious ears had overheard her when she was at her most self-conscious, talking with Alice.

I didn't know what she was talking about, she was very pretty.

For a human. Which was how she should stay. I sat on the other side of the sofa, slightly away from her, not wanting to invade her space.

"Do you mind talking to me for a few minutes? I didn't wake you or anything, did I?" I added quickly, not wanting to be rude. I glanced at the bed, stripped of its blankets. What a stubborn girl.

Insisting she was awake, Bella's alarmed voice assured me she didn't mind my entry. I let a laugh escape, trying to deflate the stillness. "He so rarely leaves you alone, I figured I'd make the best of this opportunity." Yes, he'd probably kill me if he was here. I noticed her hands twitching at the side of the couch and sighed.

"Please don't think I'm horribly interfering," I pleaded, folding my hands in my lap, gazing at them as I spoke. _It's for the best_, I reminded myself. My hair covered my eyes slightly. "I'm sure I've hurt your feelings enough in the past, and I don't want to do that again."

"My feelings are great, what is it?"

Embarrassed, I tried laughing again.

"I'm going to try to tell you why I think you should stay human — why I would stay human if I were you."

"Oh."

I smiled, and sighed, praying that she would understand. Did she really know what she was throwing away? I remembered how Edward had teased about how Bella thought I was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on, and waved my hand at my torso.

"Did Edward ever tell you what led to this?" She nodded, the shock gone from her eyes completely at the thought.

"He said it was close to what happened to me that time in Port Angeles, only no one was there to save _you_." She shuddered slightly. I frowned. Port Angeles? He never spoke about that. Perhaps Bella and I had more in common than I had thought.

"Is that really all he told you?"

"Yes.. was there more?"

I smiled. Maybe Edward wasn't so bad. Well, I had grown to like him, but I still thought he was a pain. And he knew it, too. "Yes, there was more." I stared out to the moon, remembering, making sure I didn't think of Royce. That would just set an angry tone through my history. I turned back to her.

"Would you like to hear my story, Bella?"

--

Squee, finished the first chapter. Yes, that wasn't too different to BPOV in Eclipse, but the next chapters will be better, not repetitive. Promise :D Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the god that is Stephenie Meyer, not me. :D

No, this isn't Rosalie's official history. It's not what Vera looked like, Vera's only called 'plain' by Rosalie. So I made it up. :3

--

".. it doesn't have a happy ending — but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now." I smiled bitterly, and could feel her nodding beside me. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I lifted my head and gazed at the silvery clouds outside the window.

"I lived in a different world than you do now, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen-thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect."

(_A/N: This is the death of speech marks for a while. Deal._)

I could feel my lips moving, and could only trust my voice to tell the story through my memories.

My parents were middle class, I remembered. Father had a job at the bank, and was smug about it, seeing it as a reward of some karmic nature. Every day he went to work, and sometimes took me with him. Thousands of other banks had closed, putting millions of people out of work, but we were lucky. Other people weren't so lucky, living on the streets, but he insisted they brought it upon themselves, that the poverty was their fault. And I had believed him. How silly I had been.

The image of my mother's kitchen filled my mind. White walls, with shelves full of spices and other oddities, including my brother's etching plates, fitted between the paprika and turmeric. The counters had been spotless, scrubbed to within an inch of their life, the pantry door left half open perpetually because of my other brother getting his finger jammed in it accidentally, my father having to break the handle to get it out. I remember jokingly suggesting to cut his finger off instead. Mother had taken care of my brothers and I most of the time, as was the custom, of course. I was her favourite, I was sure.

Dissatisfied with our way of life, they saw great potential in my appearance. Mother always suggested that I become a model, but I was fixated on becoming a princess. Vera had endless joy rolling my hair up, watching my white-blonde curls flow over my shoulders, her wide hazel eyes bright with friendly envy.

She herself was fairly attractive, in fact, Bella reminded me of her somewhat. She had the same heart-shaped face, her slight widow's peak was more symmetrical than Vera's - my friend's hair had leaned to the left side of her face naturally. I remembered her stick straight, mahogany hair swaying around her pointed chin, silent while my other friends stroked my locks, admiring my beauty.

They would help me fit into my delicate, flowery dresses my father bought me. A particular one - vivid scarlet, I had gotten Alice to make some modifications for prom - made Vera grin with happiness, as she also thrilled in fashion. She insisted that when I had my wedding, she would add lace to it and other things I'm sure would terrify Bella to hear. And that's just what I wanted; a big wedding, with a creamy white arch, roses strewn across a salmon coloured carpet on which I walked, my father at my arm as I walked to see my fair-haired prince.

And a house! A mansion, a large one, too, with a big garden and beautiful plants that my maids and gardeners would clean and water, maybe a small net set up so our children could throw about their shuttlecocks in the afternoon.

Vera had a different idea. She wanted a small house, with a caring husband and a warm kitchen which she could bustle about in, and a table where her children could draw for her, so she could stick their art around the house. At seventeen, she married a carpenter. He was admittedly rather handsome compared to Vera, with wavy dark hair and a welcoming smile. Her son was the same, when he smiled, his ever-present dimples were more obvious, his sparkling blue eyes constantly filled with innocence and joy. The cheery shriek when she picked him up, the encouraging grin when I did - however nervously. I was rather worried that he would vomit over me when I was amidst an 'aww'.

My insides clenched as Royce's face pushed Henry's from my vision, turning back to Bella, who was listening intently, almost in a trance like I had been.

"In Rochester, there was one royal family.."

--

Oookay, end of the second chapter! :P Revieww! D:


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note_

Er, no reviews so far, but whatever. I've sent off the next five chapters to my beta reader (hopefully. she's busy :3), so they'll be better than the last two :D I'm also open to fic ideas email me at ; or I don't mind which :D I check hotmail more often soon, though.

Soo, yess. :D GO CHECK OUT MY FRIEND KIRSTY'S (TwiTard) FICS. She's a good writer, she just doesn't know it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Or yours. SO THERE.

**Author's Note: My beta died :D Please review, I love crits. My friends refuse to be critical. :)**

--

"The Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second-" A smiling face with fair hair and blue eyes hung in my mind, my internal snarl causing his name to be spoken through my teeth - "saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions."

Two days later, my mother had forgotten to send my father his lunch, and asked me to do it - sending my brothers out into the yard as she did so.

_"Roll up your hair, dear, and put on that nice dress of silk organza your father bought you."_

_"Mother, it's only just the bank.."_

_"You never know!" _And then her warm hands had lunged at my hair with curlers. I laughed slightly at the thought.

As I entered the bank, I felt all the eyes of the workers on me, which I was used to. I couldn't tell that Royce's fine eyes were raking my every feature, only that my father seemed unusually cheered as I handed him his bag. I had rushed out, not wanting to get my dress too dirty. When I had gotten home, Mother simply asked how it had been.

_"Fine," _I had replied, confused. _"Father seemed happy for some reason, why is that?"_

_"Oh, they've got a new man overseeing the bank today. Royce King. Did you see him?" _More like, did he see me.

_"Yes.. he only looked at me once, though." _Then he had looked away, biting his lip. I could only assume then that it was self-restraint from stopping himself from leaping at me - how vain.

Later, I remember descending the stairs, seeing my father carrying a bouquet of roses.

_"Oh, Mother will love those!" I rushed at him, quickly smelling the flowers in all their newness before Mother cut them diagonally and stuffed them in a pot of water._

_"They're for you, Rosalie. From Royce King, he's taking over the bank soon." Father's eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled hopefully._

_"They're wonderful! Oh, I love them!"_

Every night after that, he sent me more roses. I had to tuck them around my room so I had space to walk, but my room still overflowed with their delightful aroma.

_"Why Rose, you smell like the very flowers that bear your name!" _My mother had cried when I sat on one of our chairs to dine. She was very excited about Royce and I, as was my father. I didn't know if it was parental joy for my _marriage_, or the riches that came with it. I was only happy because it was my fairytale coming true, and that Royce was just as handsome as I was. We looked perfect beside eachother, so at every event he went to, he brought me along. I would merely hang off his arm and dance occasionally, acting as the perfect wallflower. He would kiss me on the cheek occasionally, and my heart would leap with joy. Of course, it was only in company, and his touches had no affection tied along with them. I still went to Vera's, but was no longer jealous. While her Henry sat miserably on his seat, my children would be leaping about the King's lawns, their faces set in wide grins. I almost felt sorry for Vera. She was so plain.

I called at her house for the last time before my transformation. Henry was there, managing to sit up without his father's help, cheery as always.

_"So, how long until the wedding?" Vera asked, her husband having excused himself from the room to give us some 'nag time'. _

_"Not long," I replied excitedly, flicking my silken hair. "We will scatter the carpets and chairs with violets, and weave purple and golden ribbons about the arch. I'm to wear my organza, like when we first met." At the word 'organza', Vera perked up. _

_"Perhaps I could make some modifications?" She asked teasingly, ruffling Henry's hair gently. _

_"No, no. It has to be perfect, we can't risk someone messing it up." _

_"Ah."_

Later, when I had to leave, Vera walked me to the door. As I turned to the side, tracing the wood, I saw through my light hair her husband pecking both Vera and Henry on the cheek. Both their faces brightened, flushing. I left, pretending I hadn't seen, and promising to deliver the invitations the following day. The fact that Royce kissed me differently made my insides twitch, though I didn't know why. I now know about the word 'intuition'..

I paled considerably, keeping my voice low and controlled.

"It was dark in the streets.."

--

I would just like to point out, I'm _not _going to write Rosalie's rape (yes, she was raped by Royce and his mates), because I'm not sure if Rosalie would exactly like to think about that, as much as she clings to her human life.

To the next chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Twilight Stephenie Meyer's. If you didn't know that, why are you even here?

Right, this has more flashbacks than anything else. If it's in italics, it's what she was experiencing at the time.

**ALERT D: **

_I'm looking for an active beta reader who isn't afraid to be critical, and works best with sentence structure. PM me if you're interested :) Enjoy the chapter!_

--

.. the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was."

The chill of the night crept in on me, even in my memories. I had wondered why it was so cold - it was April, after all. Late April, at that. The date reminded me that I was to be wed in less than two weeks. I imagined myself wearing my dress, Royce looking immaculate in a striking suit, our hands entwined. I couldn't let rain or snow interfer with my perfect day. What if we had to move it indoors? My hair glowed in the sun, Royce liked that, what would we do..

The sight of several drunken men laughing raucously under a streetlamp had snapped me out of my reverie. '_Just a little further, Rose. Duck your head, tuck your hair back, you cannot pass for a man, but they may attack you if they see how beautiful you are.'_, I had thought. '_Oh, why didn't I ask Father to take me home from Vera's? I didn't want to sound piggish, but now I know it would have been so much better..'_

_"Rose!" Royce's voice made me stop. I almost thought he was behind me, about to drag me away from the drunks. "Here's my Rose!" His slur hadn't been apparent in his simply calling my name, but now I knew that he was with the group of men. "You're late, we're cold, you've kept us waiting so long."_

_"Why, Royce?" My words were barely a whisper, I doubt he even heard them. I pulled my cream coat around me protectively, remembering that he never drank champagne when offered it at a party, only for important toasts. Then I remembered me hanging off his arm, how insignificant I had been. By now, I had stopped walking, not wanting to hear the crunching ground beneath me. A brunette man with a significant tan was closest to Royce, and I knew him from one of our parties. I almost danced with him, but Royce was presenting me to Duchess SomethingOrOther at the time, so I had to be with _him _instead. John, his name was. From Atlanta. He, unlike Royce, had cheerily downed all the spirits at the event. _

_"What did I tell you, John," Royce said, wrapping his hand around the top of my arm, pulling me towards him. I had no choice but to go with him, I would have injured myself by tripping. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"_

_John's eyes ran themselves over me, lingering at my legs and chest. _

_"It's hard to tell," he drawled slowly. "She's all covered up."_

_Royce laughed with the other men at this, and I felt my irises shrink with fear, realising what they had in mind._

_"Show him what you look like, Rose!" Royce cried, seizing my jacket and pulling it from me, the brass buttons making 'clink'ing noises across the street. My hat was pulled from my hair, and my fine hair was torn from my scalp, the pain searing through me as I let out a small scream. John's face lit up, his eyes hungry. Royce's were wild, and the other men simply laughed when I cried out. The men wrapped their arms around me, dragging me against a wall._

A black wall slammed down in my mind, blocking the other memories of that hour. Bella did not need to hear that, Edward would most likely smash all the mirrors in my room if I made her listen to the rest.

"I won't make you listen to the rest," I murmured. "They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead."

_"Aye, you'll have to find a new pretty one, won'tcha?" asked one man with a Southern accent. _

_"I'll have to learn some patience first," Royce replied, and they all laughed, hiccupping occasionally. _

_My head was spinning, the cold ground not helping my condition. It sent goosebumps through my aching body, and eventually, slight flecks of snow found their way to me. My hands were bleeding, the men had slammed them to the wall several times, and the grazes on the rest of my body stung. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine the Grim Reaper standing over me, practically surrendering to his gleaming scythe. I just wanted to die. _

_Suddenly, I felt a slight swipe motion on my hand. I opened my eyes to see Dr. Cullen wiping away the blood from my wounds, his doctor's bag opened beside him. Why was he trying to save me? I wanted to die, not live! The pain didn't stop, though, throbbing annoyingly. Eventually, he wrapped his arms gently around me and ran towards what I could only assume was his house. I felt like I was flying, but the pain wouldn't stop._

My mind couldn't quite conjure up how much pain there had been that night, so I could only remember that it felt like I was being cut all over, fire surging through my body. I screamed several times, begging him to kill me. Esme and Edward both returned, so I begged them as well.

_"Please, I don't want to be hurt more, please!" Esme's face fell, her golden eyes full of sorrow. Edward's brow simply knitted together, his full of dismissive frustration. Carlisle sat beside me, grasping my hand._

--

I just need two reviews for this chapter, then I'll upload the next one.

Also - should I make Royce's death gory or quick and not described very intricately? Tell me either by review or PM. Thankies! :3


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is slightly short, but oh well. I won't upload the next one for a while :)

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine! NONE OF IT, I TELL YOU. D:**

--

_"Miss Hale, please accept my apologies, the pain will end in a few hours, truly." I ignored him, screaming. "Edward, Esme and I are .. vampires." I screamed even louder, terrified. "Forgive me. We don't feed on humans, we prefer animals. Vampires do not have to be evil, Miss Hale. 'Vegetarians', like Edward, Esme and myself, prefer to mix somewhat with society, making the best 'life' we can of this. The reason we are attractive is part of our vampire qualities. We can also run at extremely high speeds, and everything about us draws our victims in. Think of it as vampires and humans being natural born predator and prey. You're being turned, that's what is happening, Miss Hale. The pain will end, I promise you." Surely he was lying, how stupid. My mind went back to when he was working over me. Had he injected me with anything? I remembered a slight pressure on my wrist when I entered the room, and that had been when the pain started._

_Edward's eyes didn't falter. "What were you thinking, Carlisle? _Rosalie Hale_?" _

_"I couldn't just let her die," the blonde man replied. "It was too much - too horrible, too much waste."_

_"I know," Edward replied, his voice laced with irritation. Who was he to criticise? Did he have any idea of what had happened to me?_

_Amidst my angry thoughts, Carlisle must have repeated what he said, as Esme's soft voice broke through them with, "Of course you couldn't."_

_"People die all the time. Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search - not that anyone suspects the fiend." I would have smiled, but the easing pain still incapacitated me. So they knew what Royce had done. _

_The fire began to fade, and I noticed that that must have been why I could hear what they were saying properly. _

_"What are we going to do with her?" Edward said disgustedly. I really didn't like this boy. Carlisle sighed._

_"That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way." _

"I'd believed enough of what he'd told me that his words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone..

"The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes."

_"We fully understand if you don't want to accept our way of life, dear.." Esme began softly. They were giving me a choice. Animals, or humans._

_"So, if I eat animals, do my eyes go gold?" I asked, staring at my reflection - topaz would match my flowing blonde hair far better. _

Eventually, I had fully comphrended what this meant. I wasn't human; I was an entirely different species. I couldn't have children, or grow old with someone I loved, like Vera. I knew that deep down, I had always wanted what she had. Someone who loved me for who I was; adorable children that would squeal when I picked them up. Was that too much?

I turned slightly to Bella, smiling. "You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's. Better than Esme. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human blood," I said proudly. Her thin nose wrinkled as her warm eyes filled with confusion. "I did murder five humans," I tried to keep my tone as calm as possible, as not to scare her. "If you can really call them _human_. But I was very careful not to spill their blood - I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them _in _me, you see."

I had saved Royce for last. I had already murdered John, and the other men - their faces had been imprinted in my mind, it wasn't that hard to find them.

"I hoped that he would hear of his friend's deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops - seven murders. I forgot about his guards. They only took a second."

_My white dress swirled around me in the night wind, as I stood outside the door to the King's estate. The other Kings would be asleep, and I had traced his scent from the street - all five of them had been doing their business around the place while they took turns. My perfect teeth gritted at the memory. My eyes were bloodred, still - Carlisle had told me they wouldn't fade for the first year, due to the large amount of human blood still in my tissue. I narrowed my eyes, setting my jaw. The others had almost screamed themselves to death at my expression, and I wanted to make it even worse for Royce. _

_I took the door apart, not neglecting to smash a vase which rested on a table in the front room and pick a delicate shard. His disgusting odour was all through the room, slowly fading away at the entry. I needed to find it when it was at its freshest, that's where he would be. I heard whispers, and realised he must have assigned some guards to protect him. This would be irritating. I turned the corner, swiftly leaping forward and snapping their necks with two loud 'cracks'. I hoped they hadn't felt anything - chances were they didn't know _what _they were protecting. Leaning forward, I knocked on the steel door. Royce's father had kept his gold here, and Royce explained that he would hide in here in case of earthquake. _

_"Oh, Rooyce." I said musically, pressing my hand onto the steel. It practically turned to putty in my hands as I pushed it away with ease. I saw him easily - he was crouched in the corner, pale and shivering with fear. He looked up at me, his fair hair thinning from stress, and deep circles under his pale blue eyes. "Have you learnt patience yet?" I pressed the shard to my arm, dragging downwards so he could see the cut. No blood flowed from the gash. His mouth fell open, and I reached for him, a high pitched scream waking the entire house in an instant._

--

Well, two of my readers wanted me to make Royce suffer, so I'll write a delightfully gory death scene for him and stick it on the end of this fic. Savvy?

_As always, review! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

This is LOOOOONG, but meh.

No, Royce's death isn't detailed; I'll probably write something uber gory for him and stick it on the end as an Outtake. :P

REVIEWW. D;

--

"The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes."

_"We fully understand if you don't want to accept our way of life, dear.." Esme began softly. They were giving me a choice. Animals, or humans._

_"So, if I eat animals, do my eyes go gold?" I asked, staring at my reflection - topaz would match my flowing blonde hair far better. _

Eventually, I had fully comphrended what this meant. I wasn't human; I was an entirely different species. I couldn't have children, or grow old with someone I loved, like Vera. I knew that deep down, I had always wanted what she had. Someone who loved me for who I was; adorable children that would squeal when I picked them up. Was that too much?

I turned slightly to Bella, smiling. "You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's. Better than Esme. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human blood," I said proudly. Her thin nose wrinkled as her warm eyes filled with confusion. "I did murder five humans," I tried to keep my tone as calm as possible, as not to scare her. "If you can really call them _human_. But I was very careful not to spill their blood - I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them _in _me, you see."

I had saved Royce for last. I had already murdered John, and the other men - their faces had been imprinted in my mind, it wasn't that hard to find them.

"I hoped that he would hear of his friend's deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops - seven murders. I forgot about his guards. They only took a second."

_My white dress swirled around me in the night wind, as I stood outside the door to the King's estate. The other Kings would be asleep, and I had traced his scent from the street - all five of them had been doing their business around the place while they took turns. My perfect teeth gritted at the memory. My eyes were bloodred, still - Carlisle had told me they wouldn't fade for the first year, due to the large amount of human blood still in my tissue. I narrowed my eyes, setting my jaw. The others had almost screamed themselves to death at my expression, and I wanted to make it even worse for Royce. _

_I took the door apart, not neglecting to smash a vase which rested on a table in the front room and pick a delicate shard. His disgusting odour was all through the room, slowly fading away at the entry. I needed to find it when it was at its freshest, that's where he would be. I heard whispers, and realised he must have assigned some guards to protect him. This would be irritating. I turned the corner, swiftly leaping forward and snapping their necks with two loud 'cracks'. I hoped they hadn't felt anything - chances were they didn't know _what _they were protecting. Leaning forward, I knocked on the steel door. Royce's father had kept his gold here, and Royce explained that he would hide in here in case of earthquake. _

_"Oh, Rooyce." I said musically, pressing my hand onto the steel. It practically turned to putty in my hands as I pushed it away with ease. I saw him easily - he was crouched in the corner, pale and shivering with fear. He looked up at me, his fair hair thinning from stress, and deep circles under his pale blue eyes. "Have you learnt patience yet?" I pressed the shard to my arm, dragging downwards so he could see the cut. No blood flowed from the gash. His mouth fell open, and I reached for him, a high pitched scream waking the entire house in an instant._

I glanced down at Bella, suddenly ashamed of myself. "I'm sorry," I said. "I'm frightening you, aren't I?"

"I'm fine," she said quickly, and I smiled slightly. Edward was right; she _was _a horrible liar.

"I got carried away."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm surprised Edward didn't tell you more about it."

"He doesn't like to tell other people's stories - he feels like he's betraying confidences, because he hears so much more than just the parts they mean for him to hear."

I smiled again, fully this time, and shook my head. "I probably ought to give him more credit. He's really quite decent, isn't he?"

"_I _think so."

"I can tell." I sighed. Of course she thought he was decent - he probably acted like a saint around her. She had cheered him considerably, though. Bella brought out a better side to him, a more boyish Edward. He deserved it. Better than the bastard being overly serious all the time. My mouth twitched at the sides, glad he wasn't hear to read my mind. "I haven't been fair to you, either, Bella. Did he tell you why? Or was that too confidential?"

"He said it was because I was human. He said it was harder for you to have someone on the outside who knew."

I laughed warmly at the word 'outside', cutting her off slightly. "Now I really feel guilty. He's been much, much kinder to me than I deserve." I smiled at her. "What a liar that boy is."

"He was lying?"

"Well, that's probably putting it too strongly," I admitted. "He just didn't tell you the whole story. What he told you was true, even truer now than it was before. However, at the time.." I laughed nervously. "It's embarrassing. You see, at _first_, I was mostly jealous because he wanted _you _and not me."

I watched her deep browns trace over me in shock, and wondered what she was thinking. Comparing herself to me, most likely.

"But you love Emmett.." she mumbled. Amused, I shook my head.

"I don't want Edward that way, Bella. I never did - I love him as a brother, but he's irritated me from the first moment I heard him speak. You have to understand, though.. I was so used to people wanting me. And Edward wasn't the least bit interested. It frustrated me, even offended me in the beginning. But he never wanted anyone, so it didn't bother me long. Even when we first met Tanya's clan in Denali — all those females! — Edward never showed the slightest preference. And then he met you." I stared at her, confused. We were both so different. Her reddish-brown, wispy hair fell over her shoulders eagerly, a light train of freckles going from the bridge of her thin nose to her pale cheeks, and her lips set in a hard, pink line.

Not that you aren't pretty, Bella." I said quickly, not wanting to offend her. "But it just meant that he found you more attractive than me. I'm vain enough that I minded."

"But you said 'at first'. That doesn't still.. bother you, does it? I mean, we both know you're the most beautiful person on the planet."

I laughed with her. She was right, admittedly. But I didn't deserve my beauty. I had been shallow and silly in my last life, only a vampire because I had trusted someone I barely knew far too quickly.

"Thanks, Bella. And no, it doesn't really bother me anymore." My lips automatically puckered. "Edward has always been a little strange."

"But you still don't like me." The pucker turned into a guilty frown.

"I'm sorry about that."

It was hard not to like her. She was a very cute, approachable girl, who I was sure had good morals and a sharp mind. But she was just throwing her life away, which made me wonder.

"Would you tell me why? Did I do something..?" My mouth moved before I commanded it.

"No, you haven't done anything. Not yet." She stared at me, confused.

"Don't you see, Bella?" Vera's face stared at me beside her. "You already have _everything. _You have a whole life ahead of you - everything I want. And you're going to just _throw it away_. Can't you see that I'd trade everything I have to be you? You have the choice that I didn't have, and you're choosing _wrong_!" Either my words or my frustrated face scared her, as Vera flinched back. She snapped her mouth shut, and I remembered who I was really talking to.

"And I was so sure that I could do this calmly," I shook my head, wondering if I was doing more damage than good. "It's just that it's harder now than it was then, when it was no more than vanity."

I stared up at the moon, thinking of Edward and what his influence had done to Bella. _The both of them are endlessly in love with each other_, I thought. _She wants to be with him forever. He wants to stay with her as long as she lives. Are they the same thing..? _My fingers twisted together.

"Would you like me better if I chose to stay human?" I turned back to her, my lips twitching. I would have higher respect for her, I knew that much.

"Maybe."

"You did get some of your happy ending, though," she piped. "You got Emmett."

"I got half." I grinned at her. "You know that I saved Emmett from a bear that was mauling him, and carried him home to Carlisle. But can you guess why I stopped the bear from eating him?"

She shook her head.

"With the dark curls.. the dimples that showed even while he was grimacing in pain.. the strange innocence that seemed so out of place on a grown man's face.. he reminded me of Vera's little Henry."

I didn't want him to die. So instead, I scooped him up, racing around a hundred miles to get him to Carlisle. His blood had stained my hands slightly, but it was easier to resist after my years of feeding on animals. Emmett was everything I needed, in the end. Cheery, encouraging - into cars.. I still missed the image of my gray-haired self, sitting next to him, surrounded by eager children.

"That sounds quite bizarre to you, doesn't it? In some ways, you are much more mature than I was at eighteen. But in other ways.. there are many things you've probably never thought about seriously. You're too young to know what you'll want in ten years, fifteen years - and too young to give it all up without thinking it through. You don't want to be rash about permanent things, Bella." I reached over nervously and patted her head. She simply sighed under my touch. I told her to think about it a little, and she thanked me.

"I apologize for being such a monster." I grinned again. "I'll try to behave myself from now on." She smiled back.

"I'll let you sleep now. I know you're frustrated that he's keeping you locked up like this, but don't give him too bad a time when he gets back. He loves you more than you know. It terrifies him to be away from you." I flitted to the door. "Goodnight, Bella." I whispered, shutting the door very gently behind me.

"Goodnight, Rosalie," she murmured, just as I stepped out into the hall.

"You did the right thing," Alice whispered, her voice too quick for human ears. "She needed to know."

"Did I?" I replied, knowing the last part was right either way.

"Edward protects her from too much."

"Overprotective fool." I muttered, and something told me Alice had stored those words away for later.

But it didn't matter that he was overprotective. They were in love. I couldn't fight that - if someone tried to take Emmett away from _me_, I know I would fight stubbornly. I bit my lip, worried.

"Have a nice night, Rosalie," Jasper said encouragingly, and a wave of calm swept through me.

"Cheater."

_--_

A/N: I'm pretty sure that you don't bleed as a newborn, not sure. ;\ I know she would bleed if she had fed recently.. oh well. whatever. XD

Yes, that's it. I just wanted to finish it xD I still have Outtakes/Extras left, so it's not Complete ;) REVIEWW.


End file.
